Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman (Diana Prince, or simply Princess Diana) is a comic book heroine that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many characters chosen to appear in the crossover game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, she is one of the most well-known and arguably most popular of DC's female superheroes. She does not actually reside on Earth, but instead rules the island of Themyscira, where she controls an army of Amazons. With her being a princess of a realm separate to where most of her fellow superheroes reside, her counterpart for the crossover is the Edenian princess Kitana. About Wonder Woman Daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, Princess Diana sprung from the mists of Greek mythology. She left the female-only island of Themyscira to travel to the "Man's World" as an emissary of peace, taking with her her powers that make her known as Wonder Woman. Among her powers, she is gifted with super-strength, enhanced speed, flight, invulnerability, and also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals, which has - in the past - been presented as an actual ability to communicate with the animal kingdom. Story During the DCU Campaign she first becomes playable during the third chapter which begins with her fighting and defeating Shang Tsung, then defeating Sub-Zero, Kitana, Captain Marvel (Under the influance of Rage), and being defeated by Jax and Scorpion. During the final chapter she assists the rest of the DC Heroes and villians in facing the Mortal Kombat Warriors after both Raiden and Superman defeat Dark Kahn she with the rest of the DCU characters watch over the tower to see Shao Kahn instead of Darkseid to see the both have switched places with each other. In her ending, after defeating Dark Kahn, Wonder Woman returns to Themyscira and finds some strange relics scattered acrossed the island (two of the relics she found resembled Ashrah's Kriss and Amulet of Shinnok). Equipping herself with these weapons, her powers were enhanced beyond what the gods had given her. She and her Amazons would now be an unstoppable as they fought for the preservation of Earth.The sheild she carrys in her ending also looks like the design logo for Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Daughter of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, Princess Diana sprung from the mists of Greek mythology. She left the female-only island of Themyscira to travel to "Man's World" as an emissary of peace. Gifted with super-strength and invulnerability, her main tool in crime-fighting is her golden Lasso of Truth. Unbreakable, it forces all captured by it to tell the truth." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Wonder Woman is capable of superhuman feats akin to that of Superman, commonly in the form of flying and super strength. Wonder Woman's signature weapon is the Lasso of Truth, which forces its user's targets to confess the truth of whatever is asked against their will. Wonder Woman also possesses a pair of bracelets which can deflect many powerful attacks. Moves * Magical Spin: Wonder Woman spins in the air, repeatedly kicking her opponent. Similar to a helicopter spin, but she isn't upside down. *'Lasso Grab': Wonder Woman throws a lasso at her opponent, then throws her opponent to one side, then brings them back, then kicks them down. *'Gotcha Girl': Wonder Woman kicks her opponent into the air, lassos their feet, then throws them to the ground. *'Handstand Burst': Wonder Woman does a backflip, quickly gets back on her feet, grabs her opponent and slams her opponent to the ground. *'Divine Princess': Wonder Woman does a quick super speed spin which knocks her opponent away. *'Split Grab': Wonder Woman performs the splits, grabs her opponent by the legs, and then turns around while still doing the splits and throws them. Heroic Brutalities *'Lasso Slam:' Wonder Woman throws her lasso at her opponent, jumps up into the air, spins them around and slams them, head first, into the floor. *'Lasso Spin:' Wonder Woman throws her lasso at her opponent and then pulls it away. The opponent is set spinning and literally drills him/herself into the floor. Ending * MK vs DCU: "Returning to Themyscira, Wonder Woman learned that strange relics had been found scattered across the island: a sword, a shield and a golden amulet, all pulsing with energy. Compelled to equip herself with the items, she was infused with powers beyond those bestowed upon her by the Greek gods. She and her Amazons are now unstoppable as they fight for the preservation of Earth." Gallery Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Wonder Woman Wallpaper.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Wonder Woman Wallpaper Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Kollector's Edition PS3.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Kollector's Edition PS3 Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe PS3.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe PS3 Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Cover.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Cover Dc01 11.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Beginnings Page 10 mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081024115558737_640w.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Raiden mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081024115550144_640w.jpg mkvsdcu_ultimatemashups_04.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Kitana mkvsdc_411.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Coverart.png|Wonder Woman in the box art of Mortal Kombat vs DC References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:God Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:God Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters